In the past, it has been found to be desirable to provide a drive system for vehicles, particularly lift trucks, including the capability of shifting between forward and reverse directions by foot operation alone. Additionally, this capability has been combined with the foot operation of the vehicle accelerator.
Accordingly, the prior art has provided a drive system for a lift truck having a single pedal control connected to a control vehicle acceleration mode, a forward direction mode and a reverse direction mode.
Unfortunately, some prior art biases the pedal to return to a forward direction mode rather than a more desirable neutral mode or position.
The prior art has also provided a control pedal which releasably retains the directional control in either of its forward or reverse modes wherein the pedal is also not biased to return to a neutral position.
A further development in the prior art provides for microswitches to extend through openings in a foot pedal. Thus, the operator's foot directly contacts an operating button on the switch which can cause premature wear or damage to the switch.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a control pedal biased to return to a neutral position, and where microswitches are used, it would be beneficial to avoid direct foot contact with the switch, thus overcoming the problems associated with the prior art.